


XOXO, Happy Birthday

by ADAMWryter



Category: Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Joanne - Freeform, Joanne Trattoria, Lady Gaga's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Gaga smiles when she reads that line. It brings him really close to her. She knows what he meant, she always does.





	XOXO, Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> It's Lady Gaga's birthday. She's such a sweet and talented human being. So I decided to write a short fiction to celebrate her birthday.
> 
> This work is based on real life people. Should any of the mentioned characters read this, I just want to say this is purely fictional and I mean no offense.

The Joanne Trattoria restaurant is exceptionally crowded today. That’s right… It’s Lady Gaga’s birthday. And the fans come to her parents’ restaurant in order to attempt to send her their sweetest birthday wishes through her parents. This happens every year on March 28th despite the fact that she doesn’t live with her parents, she lives in Malibu. But her Little Monsters are the best people in the world. And lucky for them, Gaga celebrates her birthday with her parents at the restaurant this year. The fans gather around so crowded that they block all the entrance.

Inside the cozy restaurant, Lady Gaga has just cut her birthday cake and made a wish. Everyone gathers around wishing her happiness and luck in her future career. There’s her father, her mother, her sister, some of the members of the HAUS, her friends. She is surrounded by love.

Everyone gives her the lots of amazing presents, they know what she likes. She’s got a A Little Mermaid  necklace, some Michael Jackson’s records, a pair of unicorn earings. They chat for a long time. Then Gaga decides to give her fans some greeting because they have spent some really long time waiting to meet her. Just as she’s about to reach for the crowd, she hears a father say:

“Hey Loopy, there’s a special delivery for you”

“It must be some gift by a fan. They’re always so sweet”, she receives the package from her father “Thank you dad.”

She holds the package and reads the sender, “It’s from Mark. I wonder what he sent me.”

She opens the package. It’s a copy of her album with Mark Ronson, Joanne. But it’s been opened and attached with a pink guitar pick with the word Joanne on it. And the cover of the album is written with marker “XOXO, Happy birthday. For your beautiful guitar. Love you, Stefani” with a heart. Mark Ronson always compliments how beautiful an album they have created. He’s not complimenting himself, but he feels the affection Gaga had put into the album is really beautiful. He told her to write anything she felt from her heart when they first began the work of the album, and no one had ever told Gaga to do like that. He also helped her a lot with her guitar skills, and he always thinks Gaga should have a cute perfect pick along with her personal guitar.

Gaga smiles when she reads that line. It brings him really close to her. She knows what he meant, she always does.

 

With love,

Lady Gaga’s Little Monster

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
